Lily Black
by justthatweirdaussiegirl
Summary: What if Lily and Sirius were siblings? What if Lily and James were 'sort of' friends before they fell in love? This is a story full of what-if's, love and despair. This is a different Lily and James fanfic. The is the story of Lilianna Black and James Potter. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does and I seriously doubt her, of all people, would come on to this site and make a fanfic about her own story when she could have changed the plot or whatever herself, so I am not her. So, now that we've gotten that out of the way, Read and Review!

Chapter One

Lily POV

"Sirius, get up. It's nine thirty for merlins sake. We have to be there at eleven, and you aren't ready in the slightest. So bloody get up" I yelled at my twin brother.

He groaned and rolled over in his bed. I glared at him. "Oh sorry Sirius, I forgot to mention. Kreacher made his triple choc chip pancakes for breakfast, but Reggie and I forgot to save you some. Sorry!" I said sweetly, before starting to pretend to walk away.

Sirius shot up. "How could you Lils?" he asked in pure betrayal. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't be so gullible. Of course we saved you some. Now, get dressed. We only have an hour before we have to go" I snapped.

"But Lils, the train doesn't go until eleven. So technically, I can still sleep for another half hour" he whined. "You're getting up now. Don't make me tell you again. If I do have to, I'll let Reggie eat your pancakes" I scolded. He sighed and got out of bed.

I, actually being organised, unlike some people, was actually ready. So given that, I sat down on the couch and read my potions book.

My little brother Reggie collapsed on to the seat next to me. "I'm going to miss you" he muttered sadly. I sighed and ruffled his elegant black hair.

"Oh, don't be so sad Reg. You still have mother and father" I said to him. "Promise to write to me every week" he said, grey eyes wide.

"Promise" I swore. He hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder. Sirius bounded into the room, wearing his brand new Hogwarts robes.

"Hey Reggie, Lils. Where are the pancakes?" he asked obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes. "In the kitchen. Eat fast. We have to go really soon" I scowled.

We soon heard the unpleasant sound of Sirius stuffing his face. Mother walked into the room.

"Oh, you're all grown up. I can just see you all graduating from Slytherin. Lilianna will become the headmistress of Hogwarts, Regulus will be a chief death eater and Sirius will be minister for magic. It is so exciting" she cried pompously.

I sighed. "Mother, isn't predicting that we will all be that, just a little ahead of yourself?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Of course, sorry my dear. You will become headmistress for Durmstrung Lilianna. That is a much more suitable school for you. And you can finally change those dreadful uniforms" she said distastefully.

"Yes, of course mother" Reggie and I sighed. Sirius skipped back in. "Oh good, you are ready. We just need your father and we will be good to go. ORION!" she yelled. Father walked in swiftly.

"Are we good to go?" he asked poshly. "Of course, now we have to go so that we can meet Druella and Cygnus. And you two have to get a good compartment. Never in a million years would I want you to have to sit with dreadful Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs" Mother snapped.

"Well, let us go then" father said stiffly. "Marvellous idea father" Sirius scowled. He despises our parents. "Watch your tone. Regulus, you can go first" Mother glared.

Regulus shrugged at me and stepped into the fireplace holding Floo Powder. "KINGS CROSS!" he bellowed.

We were all soon at platform nine and three quarters, struggling in the mist to find our aunt Druella and uncle Cygnus.

They were standing near the end of the platform with our cousins Cissy, Andy and Bella. "Lily!" Cissy cried, throwing her arms around me. "Hey Ciss" I greeted.

We two were quite close, being closest to age. However, Sirius and Andy were practically best friends, despite the three year age difference, and same went for Bella and Reggie, except it was four years instead of three.

"Hello Walburga, Orion" said uncle Cygnus. They nodded to us. "You children better go get some seats" said aunt Druella before they all erupted into boring adult chatter.

Once we were on the train, Bella stopped pretending to be a goody two shoes. "Well I'm going off to find Rodolphus" she said, before flipping a lock of curly black hair behind her shoulder and strutting off.

"Let's go" Sirius murmured. We found an empty compartment near the start of the train and sat down. Out of all of us, I stuck out tremendously.

Sirius had elegant black hair that goes to his shoulders, slightly arrogant grey eyes, and is tall and strong.

Andy has blondish-brown curls, big grey eyes and is tall and slender. Cissy had long, wavy, dark blond hair, pretty sapphire blue eyes, and is really curvy.

And then there is me. I have boring dark auburn dead straight hair, am short, pale and have no figure whatsoever. The only thing I like about my appearance at all is my eyes. They're almond shaped and bright green, and look slightly like emeralds.

I look nothing like any of my family. Well, that isn't entirely true. Father says my eyes are exactly like my great grandmother Esmerelda's, but she died before I was born.

So, back to the present. Three loud, rowdy boys entered the compartment. "Can we sit here? Nowhere else has room" one said. "Sure" said Sirius.

Cissy looked at them. "We have to go" she said pigheadedly, dragging Andy along with her. Sirius shrugged. I studied the boys.

One was just shorter than Sirius, with messy black hair, deep hazel eyes and a strong build.

The next was pale, covered in scars and scratches, and had sandy brown hair and shy brown eyes. The last was tiny and plump with straw coloured hair and watery blue eyes. The black haired one looked up at me, making me melt into his gorgeous eyes.

"Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves have we? I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" he said, still looking at me.

At the word Potter, Sirius' head snapped up. They were a famous wizarding family, and had been in Gryffindor for centuries, so being the rebel he was, Sirius instantly took a liking to him.

"Sirius and Lily Black. Good to meet ya" he said cheerfully. Clearly, James had never heard of us Blacks, Neither Peter, because they showed no reaction to our last name.

Remus however, eyed us with untrusting eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him coldly. The train started moving.

Sirius and James chatted together happily, Peter stared at them in awe, and I stopped glaring at Remus and took out a book and started reading.

Approximately forty minutes later, the sweet lady stopped by our compartment. "Hello dears, would you like anything from the trolley?" she asked kindly.

Sirius, James and Peter jumped up enthusiastically and followed her to the sweet trolley. "Pigs" I muttered under my breath.

They soon emerged, carrying about three tonnes of sweets. Sirius chucked me a quarter of his share, and James the same to Remus.

I unwrapped a chocolate frog as James asked, voice muffled from shoving half a cauldron cake in his mouth at once, Remus what house he wanted to be in. "Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" he muttered quietly.

"Well I know I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Being in Slytherin would just be the worst, don't you think?" James asked me.

"Uh, I don't really know" I blushed. "Our whole family has been in Slytherin you see, but even though mother says Slytherin and Ravenclaw are the only good houses, all those history books and things say that Slytherin is evil".

James nodded. Sirius smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Maybe we'll break the tradition eh?" he said. Peter laughed weakly.

Suddenly, Bella poked her head through the compartment door. "Hey Sirius. Lily, have you seen-" she stopped abruptly as she saw James.

Her dark eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a cruel smile. "Why, It's a Potter" she smirked. "And?" James said coldly.

"Oh, It's just that your parents are a pair of whiny, obnoxious little-""Go away Bella" I snapped. She turned and glared at me.

"No one asked you, Lilianna" she said, knowing that I hated my full name.

"Oh, great comeback" Sirius said sarcastically. She turned on him furiously. "And I know that nobody asked me, but nobody asked you to come in here and start bitching at us" I retorted.

"Why you little-" she started angrily, before Sirius cut her off. "I do believe you were asking us something" he said coldly, trying to spare me from Bellatrix's rathe.

"I was going to ask you if you had seen Narcissa?" she asked, calming down, although she was still rather pink in the face.

"She left with Andy when those three came in" I muttered, gesturing to the boys. She scowled and flippantly walked out of the small room.

"Sorry about her, it's just our idiot cousin" Sirius mumbled. "It's okay. It isn't your fault she's a bitch" said James.

"We better get changed. We're going to get to Hogsmede Station soon" said Remus. I smiled. "Thanks for reminding me Remus. Everyone out!" I said sweetly. "What?" Sirius protested.

"You don't think I'd actually change in front of you?" I said incredulously. "Well" James started slyly. "It would be a show quite appreciated".

I rolled my eyes. "Well then it will be a show not appreciated. Everyone out!" I said. They trailed out with slumped shoulders.

Deciding not to be too mean to them, I quickly just pulled on my robes, having already been wearing my skirt and shirt. Really, I didn't have to kick them out, but their reactions were too funny to be without.

"You can come in now!" I called. Scowling, they entered the compartment. Pulling on their robes, they went back to their original doings.

Then Peter realised. "Hey, you didn't need to kick us out. You were already in the rest of your uniform. That was completely uncalled for!" he whined.

"Meanie" James said in a mock- upset voice before poking his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. The train abruptly stopped. "Residents of the Hogwarts Express, we have arrived at Hogsmede Station. Please exit the train. Your luggage will be carried to the school separately. That is all" said the driver into the magical speakers.

The school sluggishly exited the train. "Firs' years! Firs' years" I heard a booming yell. "Want to hold my hand Lily?" I heard a sly voice whisper into my ear.

I turned to see a smirking James. "Oh, how gentleman-ish you are James" I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"But no, seriously. You're shivering. My hands are always warm, or so my mother says" he said genuinely. "I'd like that" I blushed. He lead me to a, well, giant.

"Hallo, I'm Hagrid. Follo' me" he said, with all us first years following him. He took us to a huge, gleaming black lake. A row of small wooden boats were lined up next to it.

"No more than Five to a boat" Hagrid. "Lily?" James smirked, gesturing to a boat that Sirius, Remus and Peter had already 'Bagsed'. He lay a hand on my thigh flirtatiously.

I laughed. "No way" I said, before going off to find Narcissa. She was with four girls next to a boat. "Hey Cissy, can I go with you?" I asked.

She shot me an apologetic look. "Sorry, we're full" she said. "It's okay" I mumbled before going to a four, nice looking girls. "Hey, can I go with you?" I asked shyly. "Sure" said a pretty blonde girl.

As we sailed across the lake, I got to know the girls. The blonde girl was Marlene, a brown haired girl was Alice, a girl with sandy blonde hair was Emmeline and a brunette girl was Nia.

"Alrigh' let's go" Hagrid said gruffly, and lead us up to the castle before us. A stern looking woman with black hair drawn in a tight bun answered to Hagrid's knock.

"Come in" she said sternly.

They followed her to a huge hall filled with the chatter of the rest of the school. Professor McGonagall (as she had said her name was) unrolled a long scroll and read the names of students after the Sorting Hat had finished his song.

I zoned out until I heard my name be called. I walked up hesitantly and placed the hat on my head.

"Ah, you're a difficult one. A Slytherin by blood, has the intelligence for a Ravenclaw, is as loyal as a Hufflepuff and is as brave as a Gryffindor…" murmured a quiet voice in my ear. I blushed.

"Hmm, but your courage is probably your biggest strength. So, It will have to be GRYFFINDOR" he bellowed. The hall erupted in shock.

A Black in Gryffindor. It was completely unheard of. I numbly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

I looked over at the Slytherin table as Cissy was being sorted. Bella was full-out bemused, and couldn't even bring herself to congratulate her sister as she joined her at the snake table.

Andy had a small smile playing on her lips, and when she caught my eye, she winked. I wasn't as surprised as I originally would have been when Sirius joined me. Nia, Marlene, Alice and Emmeline sat next to me.

Once dinner was finished and the female prefect, Melanie Stewarts, was leading us to the common room, I was absolutely exhausted.

Perhaps it was the confusing events of the day before, or perhaps it was the fact that James was half- carrying me, but I was extremely dazed.

I almost melted into my bed, not bothering to change into my pyjamas, and half hoped that today was all a dream, while also wondering if this was the best thing that had ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya! I know I haven't updated in like, seven months, so I decided to do so! This chapter is dedicated to_ _elijahlover_ _for being my first reviewer, but I would really appreciate it if you stopped for a second to write a review, or even just follow/favourite this fanfic. I love you all! - Justthatweirdaussiegirl_

 _Disclaimer: Do ya REALLY think J.K Rowling would write a fanfic about her own story? Didn't think so._

 _Chapter Two:_

* * *

I wake up the next day to the sound of the shower turning on. I groan and sit up. I look around the room, and the memories of last night come flooding back. Marlene, Emmeline, Alice, Nia, Remus, Peter, and most of all… _James_.

I feel my cheeks redden when I think of him. His perfectly messy hair, those beautiful hazel eyes… I shake my head to rid my head of thoughts of him. It doesn't work too well.

Marlene, Alice and Nia are all tucked into their beds, breathing steadily, and are obviously fast asleep. Emmeline's bed is empty however, so she must be the one in the shower. I reluctantly get out of bed. ' _Oh shit'_ I think. ' _I'm turning into Sirius!'_ I shudder inside.

I then walk over to the bathroom door after retrieving my towel and patiently wait for Emmeline. It doesn't take too long. The shower turns off, and Emmeline comes out, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. "Oh, hey Lily" she says awkwardly.

"Hi Emmeline" I smile. "Call me Emma" she says as she takes in the sight of the three unconscious girls in front of us with a raised eyebrow.

I nod, and enter the bathroom. I strip down and go into the shower. The hot water burns my bare back.

…

Thirty minutes later, involving a large bucket of ice cold water and three very irritable girls, we are all showered and dressed in our newly Gryffindor school uniforms and are heading down to the common room. Not surprisingly, Sirius and James and Peter aren't there yet.

Remus, however, is. "Hello Lily and company" he says warily as we approach him. I give him a half smile.

"Hey Remus. This is Emma, Marlene, Alice and Nia. I don't suppose Sirius is up yet?" I ask politely. He shakes his head. "No, sorry. Did you wish to speak to him? I could leave a message" he offers.

Marlene groans. "For merlin's sake, stop talking like you're in the fifteen hundreds. No offense, but it is seriously annoying after a while!" she snaps playfully.

I roll my eyes. "Sorry about her. And to answer your question, no, I just wanted to say hello. But thanks for offering" I smile. He shrugs.

"No problem. I'll tell James you said hi" he teases. I start blushing furiously. "Um, thanks" I say, before quickly turning away and walking to the great hall, the girls at my heels. Nia grins and nudges me. "James, huh? You didn't happen to be talking about the infamous James _Potter_ did you?" she says, smiling widely.

"Nooo" I say unconvincingly. "If you say so" Alice joins in, saying this in a sing song voice. I groan as I sit down at the Gryffindor table.

Melanie, who is sitting on my right, hands us five sheets of parchment. "First year timetables" she nods, before going back to her bacon.

I take the one that says _Miss Lilianna Black_ on it in emerald green ink, before handing out the rest to my friends. I scan the schedule quickly:

 _BREAKFAST_ \- _07:00am to 09:00am_

 _Charms- 09:00am to 10:00am_

 _Transfiguration- 10:00am to 11:00am_

 _History of Magic- 11:00am to 12:00pm_

 _LUNCH- 12:00pm to 02:00pm_

 _Defence against the Dark Arts- 02:00pm to 03:00pm_

 _Herbology- 03:00pm to 04:00pm_

 _Potions- 04:00pm to 05:00pm_

 _DINNER- 05:00pm to 07:00pm_

 _Astronomy- 10:00 to 11:00pm_

I glance at Alice's schedule and my suspicions are confirmed- all the Gryffindor first years have the same timetables. "Ugh. We have to go to Astronomy at eleven, when we could be partying or sleeping!?" Nia and Marlene groan simultaneously. They've obviously hit it off.

The boys suddenly fall into the seats across from us- Melanie and the rest of the fifth years who had occupied those seats previously had left.

Remus and Emma, Sirius and Marlene, Peter and Nia, Alice and a handsome boy I recognised as Frank Longbottom, and James and me. I smiled at the last pairing.

Nia wasn't too happy with having to stare at the unattractiveness of Peter. I don't blame her. I had seen her eyeing a good-looking Ravenclaw second year last night anyway. "Hiya Lils!" James says cheerfully.

I raise an eyebrow at the nickname. "Lils?" I question.

He nods eagerly. I can't help a small smile drift over my features as I roll my eyes. Nia and Alice look at me with smug expressions, and I respond with a death glare in their direction.

"Whatever. Hi James" I mutter, spearing an egg and lifting it to my mouth. "So, care to introduce us? I believe you didn't do the honours last night" Sirius smirks, winking at Marlene, who giggles and blushes fiercely. I sigh.

"Boys, this is Marlene, Alice, Emma and Nia. Girls, this is Frank, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Happy?" I ask.

"Very much so" Sirius replies, and continues to flirt with Marlene. I see her bite back a grin. "Shut up" I say, looking for Andy and Cissy over at the Slytherin table. Cissy's there, chatting happily with a few fellow girls, Andy however, is not.

I search the hall for her, and finally find her at the Ravenclaw table; talking urgently to muggleborn Ted Tonks. I roll my eyes and check my watch. 08:45. My eyes widen; and I stand up.

"Lily?" Emma asks. "It's quarter to. I want to get to class early" I explain. Emma nods. "I'll come too" she says, standing up, and we head to the Charms classroom.

Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, is waiting. "Ah, Miss Black was it not? And Miss Vance as well!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

We smile and nod, before sitting in the middle row. We also save seats for Marlene, Alice and Nia, but not for the boys. We aren't their slaves, and I know for a fact that Sirius would want to sit in the back, and his friends would undoubtfully follow him there.

After about five minutes, other students start to trickle in. The other girls come in after seven. Marlene shoots me a grateful look as she sat down.

The professor has just started the lesson, when the door bursts open and James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all stand there; breathless from running.

Flitwick raises an eyebrow. "Please take a seat, boys. And before we continue with this lesson, may I ask where you were or why you were late?" he asked briskly.

"Oh, sorry sir. It won't happen again. We just got lost on our way here" Sirius lied innocently in a way he perfected when we were kids. Flitwick didn't look convinced, but turned back to the board.

The boys exchanged mischievous grins and sat at a line of seats in the back row. We took notes as Professor Flitwick demonstrated different charms and shit.

We then went to Transfiguration, and then History of Magic, etc. When potions was finally over, and it was time for dinner, we were all relieved and exhausted.

We had to spend the time up to ten o'clock doing the huge piles of homework we had been given- despite it being the first day and all- and then, when the time came, we had to drag our weak bodies up to the Astronomy tower for our lesson. Needless to say, we all slept very well last night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, two updates in one day! Thanks to as13119 for reviewing barely two hours after I had written the second chapter! So, this chapter is dedicated to him/her. I know, I know, this is REALLY short. I want to make these chapters longer- or at least as long as the first, but I can't think of anything else to think about :( Again, PLEASE review- it means sooo much to me if you do. I love you all! –Justthatweirdaussiegirl_

 _Disclaimer: Again; nobody on this site is J.K Rowling!_

 _Eight months later…_

 _Chapter Three:_

* * *

Lily POV

 _Wow. A whole year gone already_. I'm thinking this as Dumbledore announces Gryffindor as the winners of the house cup, and again as we are swept out to the Hogwarts Express.

A lot has changed since our first day here. Sirius and Marlene have started dating, as have Nia and that Ravenclaw boy I saw her checking out the first night, who we now know as Caleb Wright. **(A/N sorry Divergent fans- couldn't resist it A/N)** James and I are still the same though.

Still "just friends".

Don't get me wrong, we've both dated other people here and there, but I can't help but wish that _he_ had been my first kiss, he had been my first boyfriend.

I feel the electrical pull I always feel when he touches me as he grabs my hand to pull me into the train. "Thanks" I say dazedly.

"You okay? You look kind of, faint" he says genuinely, looking into my eyes. I feel my breath catch in my throat, and I blush.

"Uhh, no, I'm okay. Just… um… a bit dazed from winning the cup and all" I lie unconvincingly. He raises an eyebrow, but I'm saved by my idiotic brother coming over and flinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Jamie-boy. Lils, we have to figure out how to explain getting Gryffindor to our stupid mother and not managing to get kicked out" he says casually, as if this was a simple, everyday conversation.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I don't know! You're the awesome lying Marauder!" I exclaim. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention.

Two weeks after that fateful first day, Professor McGonagall- the transfiguration teacher- called the boys a bunch of "Marauders" and the name just stuck. Since then, everyone, including the teachers, call them that now. Sirius grins and flips his hair. "I am awesome, aren't I?" he sighs lovingly.

Our father is waiting impatiently for us by a pillar, an annoyed expression plastered onto his charming face. Regulus is there too, an unsure look on his also attractive face. Like he doesn't know whose side to take- ours or our parents.

…

Our summer holiday is spent doing homework- what a surprise -and decorating our bedrooms. We rarely get to go to the fancy parties thrown by mother and father's snooty, stuck up pureblood friends, so when we are suddenly invited to one by the hosts; Sirius and I are both very surprised.

Mother was obviously reluctant, but her "Friend" insisted. I found it odd, until I knew who was the hosting family. The Potters.

…

I'm increasingly nervous as we are taken to the infamous Potter Manor for the party. It was pretty funny watching mother force Sirius into dress robes.

Regulus didn't really mind. I stopped laughing when mother dressed me though. I am wearing a floor length silver and green gown, ridiculously high silver strappy heels and the top of my hair is braided like a crown.

Sirius is in black robes, a dark green shirt and silvery grey pants. Reg is in simular attire. I tap my painted (and slightly chewed) emerald green nails against the soft fabric on my knee. At least they match my eyes.

Father takes my hand and helps me up the doorsteps to the house. Sirius knocks the golden lion knocker. The door bursts open, and we are met by the sight of a house elf the height of my waist.

"Hello" it squeaks nervously. "Missy has been waiting upon your arrival. She would like to show you to the ballroom where most of her Mistress' guests are".

I smile kindly at it, while mother looks impatient. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she snaps. Missy shakes in fear, and starts walking in the direction of what I suppose is the ballroom, gesturing for us to follow it.

The room is beautifully decorated; hanging from the white marble walls are wreaths of blood red roses and lit candelabra.

The long tables on the sides of the room are covered in lace tablecloths and a marvellous array of food, much like at the feasts in Hogwarts.

The floor is black marble and smooth. Couples dance gracefully around the middle of the room. "Orion, come on; we must go meet with Dorea and Charlus, or else we'll look suspicious" Mother said, still impatient.

Regulus awkwardly goes off to Bella's direction. Like I said before, we all have favourite cousins.

"I'm going to go find Remus and James, you coming?" Sirius murmured to me. At James' name, I automatically nodded, and Sirius grabbed my arm to pull me along.

The other boys are off laughing in a corner, and Sirius drags me over, grinning like a maniac. James snorts as soon as he sees Sirius. "Never thought I'd see the day when Sirius Black wore dress robes" he teases.

"Oh, that is _really_ surprising, because I always felt the same way about James Potter" Sirius shoots back.

James and Remus both laugh, before finally taking notice of me. "Wow Lily… you look… wow" James blushes, looking me up and down. I turn a shade that would vaguely resemble the colour of a tomato. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself" I mumble. It's true.

He looks so handsome, no that was too dull a word to describe him, _beautiful,_ I found it hard to believe that such a sight existed.

"Um, do you know where Alice and Emma and all of them are, assuming that they're here?" I ask shyly. James nods.

"Marlene, Nia and Emma are over there near the east wall, and Alice and Frank are flirting over by the table" he says casually. I nod.

It is common knowledge to the Hogwarts population that Alice Prewert and Frank Longbottom were hopelessly and obviously in love with each other. Everyone knows it except themselves.

I walk to the east wall, where sure enough, Emma, Marlene and Nia are. "Hey Marly, Em, Ni" I say once I've joined them.

Choruses of "Hi" are said from the girls. "So, I saw you over there flirting with James" Nia teased. I turned red.

"We weren't flirting" I mumbled. "Uha, yeah right" Emma scoffs. "Puh-lease, you two are more obvious that Alice and Frank" Marlene smiles, shaking her head knowingly.

"What are- you know what, never mind. Let's go get something to eat" I blushed. Nia shrugged, and we walk over to one of the tables.

I nervously noted in my head that the Marauders were less than two metres away, James being the closest to me. After Marlene had finished delicately eating a lamb chop- I don't know how she did it, but she did –she went over to Sirius and kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

I wish I could do that to James.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Holidays at last! Obviously, there will be more updates, like every second day or so! Thanks to Supergoddad, Krishna-kalki and as13119 for reviewing. And also thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed or favorited/followed this fanfic, because the list is growing every day! I don't deserve you all! - Justthatweirdaussiegirl_

 _Disclaimer: No, as a matter of fact, I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own about this fanfic is Nia, nobody else. Read and Review._

* * *

James POV

Lily looks beautiful. I mean, she always looks beautiful, but tonight she looks that tad bit more gorgeous.

I would ask her out, but I know that no matter how much he denies it, Sirius is fiercely overprotective of her. I remember when she dated that idiotic guy, Aeron I think his name was, and he was furious. I was too, but obviously not for the same reasons.

The girls come to the table, and I subconsciously realise that Lily is no less than two metres away from me.

Marlene finishes eating before coming over to Sirius and sucking his face. I look away. No matter how much I want to do that to Lily, how much I've fantasised about what our first kiss would be like, that _is_ kind of disturbing.

I look around the room, to try and distract myself from the thought of Lily. I'm struggling very hard. Over the past year, my feelings for her have been progressing for her _a lot_.

She has it all. Beauty, brains, courage, etc. Of course, she has her quirks- like how she has a photographic memory and always seems to show up at your most embarrassing moment, or how she couldn't ride a broomstick if Jessie Alatornia (the lead chaser on the British Quidditch team) hit her with all the rules a million times, or the fact that she's stubborn as hell- but they just made her seem more… Lily. Cheesy- I know. But it's true.

"James, have you been listening to a word I said the past ten minutes?" I hear Remus' voice ask irritably in my ear. "What? Oh, sorry Remy" I apologised. He raised an eyebrow.

"Remy? Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously. "Nope. As a matter of fact, I have a nickname for everyone here" I say cheerfully.

"Oh? What might they be?" Alice said, creeping up behind Lily and Emma. "Oh hey Alice" Emma says absentmindedly.

"Remy for Remus. Siri for Sirius. Lil/s for Lily. Mar or Marly for Marlene. Aly for Alice. Em for Emma. Ni-Ni for Nia. Did I forget anyone?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yourself" Said Emma matter-of-factly. I sighed. "Well, I can't do one for myself. That would be _self-indulgent_ " I object.

"Well, I will make up yours. And seeing as you gave me a horrible nickname, I won't hesitate to do the same for you" glares Nia.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I remember at the sorting you weren't called "Nia"- what was your full name?" Lily asks with a smirk. "Okay, don't laugh. It's… Naniah" she winces.

Despite his promise, Sirius bursts into laughter. He doesn't stop until she fixes him with a death glare that could have thwarted Merlin.

"Okay, okay" he says, holding his arms up in surrender. "Anyway, how about… Jamesey?" Nia intervenes. Lily falls to the ground in laughter. I glare at the two giggling girls.

"No way" I say stubbornly. "Yes way. I'll even let you call me Ni-Ni if you do" Nia says, shuddering at my amazing nickname for her.

"Well, I would've called you it anyway… but we have a deal" I decide after a few minutes. We shake hands solemnly. "Okay, I'm bored, see ya all later" "Siri" says cheerfully.

"Me too. We girls need to 'talk' as well. Privately" Alice says, dragging the female members of our group to their original corner. Remus and I shrug, before going off with Sirius.

* * *

Lily POV

"So Lily…" Marlene smirks. "Yes?" I ask warily. "How's it going with James?" Alice grins. I turn tomato-red. "For the millionth time; I have no idea what you're talking about" I lie stubbornly.

"Come on Lils, just admit that you like him" Emma pleads. "Well, he's certainly attractive and fairly smart. And funny and-"I blush.

"You _so_ like him" Nia grins manically, interrupting me. "Fine, I do. That's it" I groan.

"Who do you like?" Regulus' cold voice rings out from behind me. I spin around in horror. Regulus stands there, flanked by Bellatrix, her boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy and Rabastian Lestrange.

"So?" Bella sneers. "None of your business" Marlene glares, hand on her hip. "She wasn't asking _you_ , McKinnon" Rabastian scowls. "And we weren't asking you to come and irritate us" Alice argues.

"I'd watch what you say if I were you, Prewert. The dark lord has already set his eyes on your cousin, Molly wasn't it? The one who married Arthur Weasley" Lucius jeered.

Alice paled. "That's it, leave us alone. I'm sure you have some death eater meeting you have to attend" I say, eyes narrowed.

"We don't have to obey you, Lilianna" Narcissa glares. I feel a wave of disgust float through me. I cannot believe that she was ever my favourite cousin.

"Oh yeah? Well as long as you're in my house, you have to obey _me"_ I hear behind me. I glance back.

James, Sirius and Remus stand there, faces twisted into expressions of hatred. "Potter! How lovely to be of your acquaintance!" Regulus said sarcastically. I shot him a look. "Cut the crap, Regulus. You don't own this place. You aren't even at Hogwarts yet. Go away" Sirius retorts, pointing his wand at our cousins.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Sirius. The Dark lord doesn't like blood- traitors. Same goes for you, Lilianna" Rodolphus said coolly, before turning away, the others behind him.

* * *

 _I_ _know, way too short. I promise I will make the next chapter longer. I love you all- Justthatweirdaussiegirl_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ten reviews already? You guys are awesome! And over 750 views! Thanks to Supergoddad, krishna-kalki, booklover19a and Guest for reviewing! And to guest who asked if they were starting their second year now, yes they will be. And of course, thanks to everyone who follow/favorited. I have a question- how many chapters do you guys want focused on second year? I know I only did two for first year, but I was just getting a bit impatient. Also- to as13119, I'll try to work one into the next chapter. Please take the time to share your thoughts; it means so much to me. So yeah. Read and Review! - Justthatweirdaussiegirl_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does :'(_

* * *

The next week flies by, and Sirius, Regulus and I are soon packing and readying ourselves for Hogwarts; First year for Regulus, second for me and Sirius.

Regulus has been growing distant from us, usually when he's around Bellatrix for long periods of time. She is a very bad influence on him.

"Lilianna! Get your brother to hurry up will you? He's been in that bathroom for twenty minutes" Mother shrieked, obviously referring to Sirius

She would _never_ be rude to her perfect little Regulus. Bitch.

And she clearly wasn't mentioning the fact that she took three times longer in the mirror than him. I clambered up the stairs to Sirius' bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sirius, hurry up in there. The witch is getting impatient. And we can't be later than James. I would never be able to live it down" I hissed.

"Who is this "James" Kreacher is hearing about?" asks a nasally voice behind me.

I jump, and turn around. Sure enough, our despicable house elf, Kreacher, is standing there suspiciously. When we first got him, I made the effort to be nice to him, but he hated me and Sirius from the start.

Probably because he met Sirius first, and being twins with him, I was obviously just as rude. Right. However, he adores Regulus and my mother, and tolerates my father.

"Somebody you don't need to know about" I say swiftly, before jogging down the stairs.

Sirius soon comes down, nursing a leather jacket and jeans over his Hogwarts robes. He looks good in everything; I can't say the same about myself.

"Can we go now?" Regulus asked hurriedly. "Of course dear" Mother says lovingly. "Come on you two" she snaps at us. So loving, am I right?

Father grabs my trunk and offers to do the same for Sirius, who snatches it back. I shake my head, before going to the fireplace and disappearing into the flames.

We find Marlene and Remus fast enough; they were in one of the front train compartments, saving one for all of us. The others have yet to come though.

"LILY! MARLY!" I hear Nia and Emma shout. "NIA! EMMA!" We mock shout back, before jumping off the train and joining them. A few first years are staring at us weirdly.

I ignore them, turning to my friends. "Your hair has grown so much Lil" says Nia, fingering my hair.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "It's been like, ten days since you last saw me, Ni" I pointed out. "Eleven actually, and so what? It has" she insists. I laugh, and look around.

"If you say so. I suppose Alice isn't here yet?" I ask. "Nope" Emma says, popping the p. "James isn't either" she teases. I glare at her. "I am aware of that, thanks" I blush.

"Just pointing it out" she smirks. "Shut up" I say playfully.

We're soon all on the train (minus Alice) and it is about to go. "Residents of the Hogwarts Express, the train will be leaving in three minutes" says a calm voice into the speaker.

"Okay, now I'm really worried about Alice" frets Marlene. "She'll get here on time" James reassures her. I nod in agreement.

And she eventually does; but only a minute before the train goes.

We're waiting impatiently for her, and then she appears, heaving her trunk forward, wearing a worried expression on her face.

She jumps onto the train a mere thirty seconds before it left. She found the compartment quickly enough, and soon she is sitting in the last remaining seat, panting. "Where the hell were you?" Emma exclaims.

Alice blushes. "My cousins came over last night, and I had to help clean up, which took a while" she says.

But she's lying. In my family, we learn to read people's faces and emotions, and Alice is definitely lying. I don't call her out on it. The reason she's lying in the first place is pretty personal; I can tell you that much.

The train ride is similar to last year's, except the girls are here too. At least I have somebody to talk to this time, instead of being left to listening to the boys talking about quidditch and all that stuff.

Stuff I really don't care about.

Soon enough we hear the same announcement as last year- "Residents of the Hogwarts Express, we have arrived at Hogsmede station. Please exit the train. Your luggage will be carried to the school separately. That is all".

We get off the train, and start toward the carriages; only the first years take the boats to the school.

Unfortunately, it's only five people or under to each carriage- like the boats- so we say goodbye to the boys before hopping onto one, before going to the castle.

The sorting was relatively quick, much like last time. Dumbledore did his speech, and then we had the welcoming feast, same deal as last year. Except, as I threw my self onto the familiar four poster bed, I knew that I was in love with James.

* * *

 _Hey! I'm going to try and make the next chapter have at least 2000 words for you all :) Okay, I know it was a bit earlier than expected, but I was bored. So I wrote another chapter for you all. And there you are; Lily has finally realized! I was gonna put that in there later along in the story, but I couldn't find another way to end it so :/ Also- do you think I should make another chapter coming up in James' POV? Please review! -Justthatweirdaussiegirl_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, again I would like to thank Supergoddad, loverofbooks19a and KPB for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who has encouraged me to continue with this story via reviewing, PMing, etc. I was originally going to leave it at the first chapter- like I did with some of my other fanfics, but all of you encouraged me to continue with it! You guys are amazing!- Justthatweirdausiegirl_

 _Disclaimer: *Checks* nope, still don't own Harry Potter_

 _Chapter Six_

* * *

"LILY! I'm bored!" Sirius whined. "Good to know" I replied, flipping to the next page of Hogwarts: A History. "No, really! James and Peter are in detention, Remus is studying and Marlene is… well, I don't really know where she is, but I'm bored!" he complained.

"Go find somebody who cares" I muttered under my breath. I _was_ enjoying a bit of quiet me- time in the school library, until Sirius clambered in and claimed my attention (much to my annoyance).

"Lily" he pleads. I snap the book shut. "Fine. What am I supposed to do about it?" I ask. "Well, you could talk to me" he points out.

"I believe I just did" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Well if you're going to be mean about it" He says in a typical Sirius manner.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Now what do you want to talk to me about" I sigh. "Well, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while now" He admits.

"What is it?" I ask, shocked by hearing him actually being _serious_ (no pun intended) for once in his life. "Can we talk in private?" He asked, embarrassed. I shrug.

"Sure". We walk down the hallway for a few minutes in silence, until he spots a broom cupboard and pulls me in. "Soo?" I ask him. He hesitates for a second, playing with his fingers.

"Do you er, _like_ James? Like, _like like_ him? I narrow my eyes at him.

"Even if I did answer that question, why is it any of your business?" I scowl. "Well, first off, you're not even thirteen yet- meaning you're too young to have a boyfriend. Second off, he's my best mate. Thirdly, you're my little sister" he says dubiously. I let out a frustrated groan.

"Again, why is it _any_ of your business? May I remind you that we are twins, meaning that we are the same age, and I believe that you have a girlfriend; or did you and Marlene suddenly break up without telling any of us? To your second reasoning, you have no control over who I like or date! I bloody do _not_ care if he's your secret lover for merlin's sake! And to your third reasoning, Who- fucking- cares!?" I hiss.

His expression turns hard. "I care! You are too young!" he all but yells. I grip my head with my hands in annoyance.

"Why are you so fucking annoyed over this? As far as I know, you've never had any problem with me dating anyone else, did you!? Aeron, Oscar, Dylan, Jonathan?" I rant, before storming out of the broom closet without a second glance.

Two hours later, the girls find me curled up in the dormitory, writing furiously in my diary about how annoying and arrogant my older brother was- he was an hour older than me- much to their shock.

I nearly never fought with Sirius, and they had never seen me cry. At least, I don't think so. "Lily?" Emma asked hesitantly, breaking me out of my haze.

I glanced up. Sure enough, they all stood there, worried expressions plastered over each of their faces.

"What's wrong Lil?" Marlene asks, cautiously sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Well, your stupid boyfriend is being an idiot; he somehow found out about me liking James and then he confronted me about it and said that I was _too young to have a boyfriend_ and all that crap and then I retorted and now we aren't speaking" I said angrily, thinking of Sirius' expression. Marlene sighed, and lied down next to me.

"He is an idiot, isn't he?" she asked dryly. I let the ghost of a smile drift upon my face. "Very much so" I agreed.

Alice, Nia and Emma join us on the bed. "But he is your brother, and if your crush is friends with him, he can't be that bad, can he?" Alice grinned.

"Yes, he can. But that just means that James is a psychopath as well" I joked. "Yup. I've known James since we were kids- our parents were friends- and he is very crazy" Nia giggled.

I smirk. "Why did I have to fall for the weird one?" I asked. "Well, it was either him or Remus, and Remus is well… Remus. I can't really picture you two being together"

Emma laughs. "Nor can I" I grin. "Well, as much as I hate to break this loving moment, it is lunch, and I don't think you should starve for the rest of the day Lils" Marlene says, standing up. We follow her down to the great hall.

I avoid Sirius for the rest of the week. He does the same to me. I can't really see either of us apologizing to the other very soon.

On a more serious note (no pun intended) Alice has been growing more distant from all of us as the year goes past.

She had been becoming more herself during the first few days, but recently she's been really quiet, nothing like her usual, bubbly self.

It began again when Alice received a letter from her parents at breakfast a few days back.

She was strangely nervous as she retrieved it from the owl and opened it. Her expression only hardened as she read it.

We're all starting to get really worried about her, including the Marauders. We've tried to get her to open up about it, but she refuses to tell us what's wrong whenever we ask her.

Approximately every week, she gets another letter, and her mood only drops whenever she gets one.

For a split second I wondered if her parents were becoming abusive or something like that, but I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

I've met Aldora and Adam Prewett, and they are two of the nicest soles I've ever met. They would never resort to something so horrible.

Voldemort- otherwise known as "You know who", "The dark lord" or "He who must not be named"- has been growing more powerful every day.

She might be scared or something. And that's when I realize. The Prewetts are one of the oldest "blood traitor" families in the wizarding world, and Voldemort and his followers- "Death Eaters"- have been killing a lot of Blood traitors recently, calling them 'as bad as mudbloods'.

Sadistic murderers. But Alice's family is definitely on the killing list. Maybe the death eaters have been sending her death threats.

Speaking of the killing list, I bet the Potters are on it somewhere, too. And Nia's family, and Marlene's, and maybe Emma's.

I suddenly realize how many people that I am friends with are in danger. But Alice is in the most.

She is now also related- although by marriage- to the Weasley's, another of Voldemort's least favorite families, as of Molly Prewett's recent marriage to Arthur Weasley.

I will definitely ask Alice about it when the time comes.

* * *

 _Hey, I know I promised a two thousand word chapter, but I had to go out so I couldn't drag it on too long, and I didn't want to post it tomorrow. I do, however, promise one in the upcoming chapters. I love you all- Justthatweirdaussiegirl_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, sorry if this was a bit late, but I was just having a major fangirling moment and got distracted from writing this for a while, so yeah. Thanks to KPB and Supergoddad for reviewing. So, you probably don't want me to ramble on for another hour, so here is the 'fashionably late' chapter seven of_ _Lily Black._ _Love you all! –Jaz_

 _Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry potter. If you absolutely need an autograph, go to J.K Rowling. R &R!_

 _Chapter Seven:_

* * *

James POV

Remus, Peter and I are sitting in the dormitory- Remus and I playing wizards chess, Peter watching silently –when Sirius barges into the room, a furious look on his usually grinning face.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Remus asks immediately. "Just splendid" he says sarcastically. Remus sighs, while Peter looks alarmed.

"What's your problem?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He glares at me, still fuming.

"None of _your_ business" he snaps. Remus and I share a confused glance. "Well as long as you're going to keep glaring at me like an idiot, it is my business" I say stiffly. "

Fine. You like my sister don't you. But the thing is you're not allowed to. It's in the guy handbook". I stare at him.

"Since when has there been a guy handbook?" I ask. He smirks. "You don't deny it. You like my little sister, don't you" he challenges.

"I never said I didn't, did I?" I reply. "You aren't allowed to" he complains. "Sirius, he can't really help who he likes" Remus intervenes.

"He very well can if it has anything to do with Lily" Sirius scowls. Peter looks at both of us fearfully. "Come on now guys, don't start a fight" he whispers. " _Shut up_ Peter" Sirius hisses. The said boy jumped back. "Don't get involved Peter" Remus advises.

"Would you two mind shutting up? I kind of wanna give him the 'don't mess with my little sister' speech" Sirius glares at the two.

"Stop referring to her as _little sister_. It's making me feel guilty, and technically, she's only what, half an hour younger than you?" I say pointedly. He scowls at me.

"An hour" Remus coughs. "An hour I mean" I quickly correct myself. "Don't let him cheat Remus a- how did you even know that?" Sirius questions.

He shrugs. "You guys were all off in detention so I hung out with Mary and Alice and it just came up in the process" he says casually.

"And you remembered?" Peter asks dubiously. "Yes" Remus said slowly, as if explaining something to a small child. Sirius stares at him.

"Even I forgot how much older I was than her at least thirty times when we were growing up" he says.

I snorted. "Yes, that's because you're Sirius Black. Not exactly the best memory around are you?" I chuckled. He mock-glares at me.

"Shut up, Potter. You're not that much better yourself" he retorts.

"Good, it looks like we're done here. Now, do you wanna go down the lake and feed the giant squid or something?" Remus asks, dragging us all along anyway.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" Sirius protests, but he is ignored the whole way down.

"You're awfully quiet today Peter" I remark as we walk over to the water. He fidgets under my gaze.

"Um, it's just that you two were fighting one second, and then the next, you were just instantly friends again, and it's just… weird" he blushed awkwardly.

"Oh don't worry. It wasn't supposed to turn out like that; Sirius just has a one track mind; that's all" Remus reassured him.

Just as Sirius was about to protest, a voice cuts him off. "Truer words were never spoken" Marlene says coldly. We turn, confused.

Sure enough, the girls are standing there, fierce looks on their faces. "Err" Remus said awkwardly. Marlene walks a little closer to us, hand on her hip.

"Sirius, we're over. Done. Through. Whatever you want to call it. It was nice knowing you" she scowled.

Sirius, for the first time I've known him, looks crestfallen. "What did I do?" he asked her. "The fact that you have to ask just makes you look worse, Black" Alice said flippantly.

Sirius ignores her. "Mar" he breaths painfully. Her expression softens slightly. "Goodbye Sirius" She whispers, before walking away.

Lily hesitates, before following her friends. Sirius slowly crumbles to the ground.

Not like a cookie when you scrunch it up in anger or whatever, but like falling, but more ragged. It actually is terrible to watch.

"Do you know why-" Peter starts, before Remus shoots him a look.

"Yes, actually I think I do now. I'll be back" he says quickly, before racing away in the opposite direction. We stare at his retreating figure.

"Well that was weird" said Remus, voicing all our thoughts.

"Agreed" I replied. "It's going to lunch soon, want to go back to the castle? Why'd we even come down here in the first place?" Peter asked.

"To get James and Sirius to stop fighting, remember? Come on" Remus said, starting to walk to the castle like Peter suggested.

"You know Pete; it was only like five minutes ago that we decided to come down" I teased him. He turned red. "Um, I wasn't really listening" He murmured quietly.

I snorted.

"Sometimes you shock _even me_ Peter. But I guess if it were between you and me, Sirius wouldn't have bothered to listen either. Maybe you're more like him than I thought" I concluded.

Peter flushed in pride at my supposed compliment. I roll my eyes. Remus elbows me in the gut and shoots me an annoyed look that clearly said 'shut up'.

I grinned at him and stopped picking on the smallest member of our group.

When we got to the great hall for lunch, Sirius was talking to Lily in a corner, an urgent expression on his face. I feel worry clench in my stomach.

Did Sirius have the same discussion he had with me to Lily. And what did she say? What if it were no? I hate Sirius sometimes. _Sometimes._

* * *

 _Hey, I know it was short, but it was really just a filler chapter. I'm going to write a two thousand word one next which might take a little longer than the others :( but please keep reviewing! I love all of you! –Jaz_


	8. Chapter 8

_I know, I am so sorry for this being so late, but I had relatives over so I was allowed hardly anytime on my computer so sorry :( Anyway, I promised you a longer chapter, so here you are! Secretly-sweet, Supergoddad and KPB were the first to review to this chapter so thanks to them :) Anyway, I just thought you guys should know that the reason I made Marlene and Sirius break up is because a big part of his image when he was at Hogwarts was that he was a womanizer and I couldn't do that if he had a girlfriend. But I do love that pairing so they will get together again in a few chapters. Anyway, R &R please; it makes my day when you do! –Justthatweirdaussiegirl_

 _Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I thought we were over this!_

 _Chapter Eight_

* * *

Lily POV

"Lily! Lil, wait up!" I hear Sirius' deep voice call out behind me.

I glance up at Marlene, who also seemed to have noticed her now ex-boyfriend, who was glaring at him fiercely.

I shot her a look and shook my head. I turned to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" I snarled at him. "Lil, can we talk in private somewhere?" he pleads.

"Why, so you can scream at her about what she can and can't do again?" Nia scowled.

The girls were obviously listening in on our conversation, not like I cared.

Sirius ignored her. "Lily, please" he says, looking at me with puppy eyes that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine. But only two minutes" I snapped. Alice glared at the back of his head as he pulled me along to the doors.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the other Marauders enter the room nonchalantly.

I blush when I see James staring at the two of us and look away.

Sirius drags me into a corner relatively far away from everyone else, and starts talking rapidly.

"Lily I'm sorry for being really stupid and blind the other day but I was just worried about it and then I talked to James today and-" I stare at him in horror.

"You talked to _James_ about it?!" I exclaimed, absolutely shocked that my brother was so stupid.

"Yes what was I supposed to do anyway so please forgive me for being so blunt about it before but I was just really scared that you'd get hurt and stuff but please!" he said all in one breath.

I kept my expression the same.

"You _could've_ not brought up the topic AT ALL around either of us and then we wouldn't be in this mess would we?" I hissed, starting the pace around in worry. Sirius scoffed.

"Please. I didn't actually tell him that you liked him. I just asked if he liked you" he said.

My worry turned to relief at the first sentence but stopped as soon as he said the second.

"Sirius" I groaned. "What?" he protested. "Just stop talking about it. Never talk about this topic to ANYONE EVER AGAIN! Got that?" I growled.

He snorts at my expression. "Got it sis. So are we back to normal now?" He asked hopefully.

I studied his expression. "I'll think about it" I said cautiously.

"But Lily" he whined. I bite back a smile. "You're just making it harder for yourself Sirius" I remark, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Meh, you'll forgive me soon enough. You always do. Bye Lily. The friends are waiting" He says dramatically, before going off in the direction of the other waiting Marauders.

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the girls. Speaking of, we should probably make up a name for ourselves.

I make a mental not in my head to talk to the others about it soon.

"What did he want?" Alice asked. "He apologized and stuff. But I didn't forgive him" I say nonchalantly.

Emma nods understandably. "I wouldn't if I were in your position either" she advised.

I shook my head. "I didn't not forgive him for _that_. I didn't because he practically told James that I liked him" I said the last part in a whisper.

Nia cries in outrage. "Are you kidding me!? What did he say?" she asked, leaning in impatiently.

"I don't actually know; just that my idiotic brother 'Talked to James about it'". Marlene scoffed.

"He definitely told James. Do you see how happy he is?" she gestured to the boys, James laughing at something Remus had said.

I stare at her. "If he knew, why would he be happy? Wouldn't he be creeped out or something? Or is he just an arrogant toerag who will flirt with any girl that walks past?" I ask.

Alice giggles. "Well, he _is_ arrogant; I'll give you that. But he does like you- Peter could figure that out" she grinned.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Peter isn't stupid" I shot back. "He isn't smart either" Emma pointed out.

I didn't say it; but she did have a point. "So?" I asked lamely.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Lily likes James, James likes Lily. Can you guys _please_ just get together already!?" Nia exclaimed, annoyed.

The others nodded. "H- He doesn't okay!? Please be quiet, they're only like, eight seats away from us!" I pleaded.

"Nine" Marlene decided. I shot her a look while the others snorted.

"Not funny Marley. Can you guys please just take this seriously?" I all but yelled at my snickering friends.

"Nope" Alice smirked. I glared at her. "Shut it Prewett" I scowled.

"Okay, fine we'll move seats" she laughed, and we went over the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Okay, since you aren't going to admit it, I'm going to go ask James if he likes you" Nia says casually, standing up.

I look up from my bacon in panic. "You're kidding, right?" I asked meekly.

"No, soz" she said cheekily, starting to walk in the direction of the Marauders.

"What does soz even mean?" I asked. "Who cares? Wait up Ni, I'm coming!" Alice called giddily.

Nia stopped and waited for her

"ALICE LOUISA PREWETT, NANIAH SIENNA URQUART! Get back here right this second, both of you!" I screeched across the great hall.

A few people stared at me. My so called friends just shot me cheeky grins over their shoulders.

I glare at them, seething. Nice friends.

* * *

James POV

"ALICE LOUISA PREWETT, NANIAH SIENNA URQUART! Get back here right this second, both of you!" a familiar voice shouts out.

I turn around to see a fuming Lily, Marlene and Emma flanked on either side of her.

Alice and Nia suddenly appear next to us, and sit on either side of me, batting their eyelashes at me.

"James, do you like Lily?" Nia breathes, laying a hand on my arm.

I feel uneasy, and see Frank Longbottom glaring at me. I can only imagine what Nia's boyfriend will be like.

"Prewett, Urquart, are you feeling okay?" Sirius chuckles from across from me.

He obviously didn't hear what she said, or he would have been murderous.

The girls ignored him. "So? Do you?" Alice asked impatiently. "Why?" I asked nervously.

Nia pumped her fist in the air in excitement.

"You do, you do, you do!" she squealed. Alice joined in.

"Um, I haven't admitted to anything yet, have I?" I ask, a faint blush rising in my cheeks.

"No, but you're just really obvious" Alice says casually, standing up.

I shoot her a glare.

Peter looks like he's watching a tennis match (that muggle sport that Lily is always rambling on about); his head is whipping back and forth like a windnill or whatever that muggle thing is.

"Er, care to explain?" Remus says irritably. I glance up at him.

"Uh, sorry, it's kind of personal" I say, glaring up at the two girls who are currently victory dancing.

"You know you love us Jamesey" Nia giggles. "In your wildest dreams Nia" I scowl at her.

"Best dream I ever had" she smirks, before hooking arms with Alice and strutting back to Lily, Marlene and Emma.

I take my head in my hands. What did I just admit to?

Knowing the girl's gossip meter, the news about my little 'crush' would be a common topic all over the school by tomorrow.

And Lily would definitely find out someway or another.

Sure enough, when I look over to the girls, Nia and Alice are talking in fast, low voices to Marlene, Emma and Lily.

I shake my head.

Girls.

* * *

 _Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I said it was going to be 2k+ but I won't have much time to do that and I didn't want you guys to have to wait very long. But anyway, I'm trying to make my chapters at least 1250 words long each time, because recently I've been giving you guys pretty short chapters; sorry about that. I'll see you soon! -Justthatwierdaussiegirl_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, so I know I said I would update sooner, but like I said I have a lot of homework and stuff to catch up on. Updates won't be as frequent, but hopefully longer. Over 2500 views! Thanks to everyone who reviewed to chapter 8! Love you- Justthatweirdaussiegirl_

 _Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

Lily POV

"Girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrls!" Marlene squeals as she sprints towards us, Nia at her heels. Alice, Emma and I turn to face them.

"It's quidditch tryouts today! Can one of you two do it with us, or at least come for support!?" Nia pleads.

I instantly back away at the word quidditch, and the others do the same. Marlene rolls her eyes. "Fine, don't try out. But can you at the very least come?" she sighs.

"If we don't have to do anything" Emma says warily. "No, you don't, now come _on_!" Nia says, pulling us to the pitch. In the crowd of hopefuls huddled on the ground, I recognized a few.

James, Sirius and a bunch of third and fourth year girls I had met briefly. Darren Wood (the quidditch captain) was sitting on a judging table anxiously. James caught my eye and winked at me cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and allowed a small smile to appear on my face. It fades as I see a bunch of girls walk up and start flirting with him, and I roll my eyes again.

I have a habit of doing that. "Okay everyone, split into your groups of keeper, seeker, whatever you're trying out for. Chasers go line up behind Michaela, beaters to me, keepers to chasers, Seekers next to the keepers. Got it? Okay good" Darren shouts.

The crowd slowly sorts themselves into their respective groups. I see James and Marlene are both with the chasers.

There's only two spots remaining, one already reserved for the infamous half-blood Michaela Fencetonwho was as good at singing as she was at quidditch.

And judging by the amount of people trying out for chaser, there was a limited chance of both of them being picked. And Nia and Sirius both happened to be trying out for beater, although there was only one spot remaining, the other for Wood himself.

I was torn between rooting for my brother or my best friend.

"Since you're all sorted, tryouts will begin. Can all the keepers come out onto the pitch? Everyone else, please go to the stands **(A/N or whatever they're called)** while you're waiting" Michaela shouted.

I zoned out till the chasers were called onto the pitch. About thirty names were called before I heard a familiar one. "McKinnon!" Michaela called out.

Marlene gripped her broomstick nervously, before launching into the air and doing numerous shots at the hoops. She missed none.

I whooped as she finished. She grinned at me. "Morris!" Six more names until finally… "Potter!" I whooped again.

He did just as well as Marlene. The rest of the day zoomed on quickly, and soon Wood was coming forward to address the crowd.

"Michaela and I would like to thank all of you who tried out for the team. Unfortunately, only five of you will make the cuts, but there's always next year if you didn't get in. The results will be released on the bulletin board in the common room tomorrow at 11:00am. Goodbye all" he said stiffly.

Everyone slowly trickled out of the pitch.

Sirius POV

"Hey Black!" I hear a feminine voice call out. I turn, hoping to see Marlene, but instead I was presented with Michaela Fenceton (the hottest girl from third year and up), and Darren Wood.

"Do you know Nia Urquart? Can we talk to the two of you?" Wood said lowly. "Um, okay. Hey Ni-Ni!" I call, catching the girl's attention. She glares at me, and walks over.

"Just because James calls me that, doesn't mean you can. What do you want, Sirius?" she scowls. I sigh. "Do you have to be so mean to me all the time? And I don't want anything. These two do" I say innocently, gesturing to the quidditch extraordinaires behind me.

Her facial expression immediately changes. "Yes?" she asks eagerly. "Let's go somewhere more private, shan't we?" Michaela says coolly.

She isn't _as_ pretty as Marlene, but she's certainly almost. Maybe my if I dated her for a while, Marlene would get jealous? She and Wood lead us to an empty classroom.

"We gathered you both her today for the topic of Quidditch" Wood says evenly. "You both are extraordinary beaters, but unfortunately there is only one spot available" Michaela continues.

"So we have to make a decision. But, we're leaving it up to you two. One of you can either step down, and become the "runner up" and play in the other's spot if they are ill or injured, or you can both compete in a series of quidditch obstacles" he says.

"I- I'll step down" Nia says hesitantly. I stare at her in shock, and she looks at the ground solemnly. "Are you sure Ni?" I ask quietly. She nods confidently.

"Yeah. Lily would kill me if I deprived you of your chance. And I would of anyway" she says quietly.

Nia walks out of the room swiftly. "Thanks?" I call after her retreating back. Wood claps me on the back. "Well, it looks like you're my new fellow beater. See you tomorrow" he says casually.

Michaela shoots me a flirty grin. "See you around" she said politely, before walking out of the room after him. "See you?" I ask, bewildered.

James POV

11:00am

It's time; the brand new quidditch time is about to be displayed. Sirius is as confident as anything. I on the other hand, am a nervous wreck. Two spots. One of them could be mine; however unlikely that is.

Sirius and I drag the others down to the common room expectantly, where a crowd of other hopefuls are awaiting. The girls make their way over to us. Sirius winces at Nia's downcast expression.

"Nia, I could always just-" she cuts him off. "No. I'm fine, really. You- you deserve it" she murmurs. "But-" she shakes her head. "Out of my way! I'm quidditch captain!" Wood snaps. The crowd parts for him and Michaela, who is carrying a piece of parchment.

"Here are the results" Michaela informs everybody. And she pins it up against the bulletin board.

 _Keeper:_

 _Cameron Jacobs_

 _Seeker:_

 _Carmen Meltathy_

 _Beaters:_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Darren Wood_

 _Chasers:_

 _Michaela Fenceton_

 _Marlene McKinnon_

 _James Potter_


End file.
